


Waiting for Forever

by kaemiuwu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Light Angst, M/M, Oumami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaemiuwu/pseuds/kaemiuwu
Summary: just some random oumami angst where kokichi and rantaro keep pushing each other away because they're in a killing game





	Waiting for Forever

Rantaro sat down on the edge of his bed, waiting for Kokichi to tell him to leave. When he didn't Rantaro shifted a little bit closer. Kokichi still hadn't said anything after that but now they were just staring into each other's eyes. Rantaro had never really seen Kokichi this quiet before. He wasn't fake smiling or crying or lying, there was this comfortable silence instead where for one moment Kokichi was entirely still. It made Rantaro so happy thinking about how he was the only one to see Kokichi like this, even if Kokichi returned to faking his emotions only seconds later. 

Rantaro wanted to reach for the purple-haired boy, maybe even pull him into a hug or touch his cheek— he wanted to kiss him. There was no denying that anymore. He suppressed the urge for weeks knowing that it would only make the killing game the two were stuck in more complicated. If he had let himself fall for Kokichi he knew he would never recover if he died. But nobody was there and the shorter boy was so beautiful looking in the lighting he couldn't stop thinking about everything that would happen if he kissed him that very second. 

Then, to his surprise, Kokichi suddenly leaned forward and kissed him, catching him completely off guard. "There." Kokichi said once he pulled away. "We've done it. Now it's out of the way and you can leave." When he spoke it sounded so quiet that it could've been considered a whisper. He sounded so hurt and sad because he was. He wanted to be in Rantaro's arms and no longer a part of this killing game they were in. He knew that wasn't going to happen though and chances are they were both going to die, there was no way he was going to let himself get more attached to his best friend than he already was. 

"What if I don't want to?" 

Kokichi hesitated, thinking about the possibility of letting Rantaro stay and what would happen after that. How happy they would be if for once they wouldn't push each other away. But in the end he said, "What good would it do, really? For either of us." Kokichi moved farther away on the bed, bringing his knees to his chest. He decided to ignore how awful the tone of his voice sounded. "I haven't fallen in love with you, Rantaro. And now I want to keep it that way." He simply just looked away, causing Rantaro to hesitate. He so badly wanted to believe it was a lie but it was clear that it wasn't at this point. 

Rantaro stood up and moved towards the door, stopping once his hand was one the knob. "It's all right, Kichi." He was now looking over at Kokichi who still had his knees pulled close to him and his arms wrapped around them. "I haven't fallen in love with you, either." He walked out the room, closing the door quietly behind him which left Kokichi in complete silence now. He stared at the door for a moment, unsure of what to do now. He wanted to go after him but he didn't. He knew he couldn't. He sighed, sitting all bunched up with his head down hoping Rantaro would come back. He didn't.


End file.
